


Patas peludas

by FireStar278



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStar278/pseuds/FireStar278
Summary: Devil perdió una de las muchas apuestas que suele realizar con King Dice, por lo que ahora le tocará obedecer a uno de los pedidos de su mano derecha.





	Patas peludas

-¿¡Qué clase de maldita broma es...!? ¡Dice!

-Ah, ah -meneó su dedo en frente de su ya enfurecido jefe mientras sonreía de manera triunfal ante él, bastante diferente a su respetuosa y hasta algo temerosa faceta que solía mostrarle la mayoría del tiempo -, conoce las reglas de esto, jefe. El ganador de la apuesta podría decidir...

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -rugió el demonio. Sus ojos tomaron la forma de un par de antorchas negras debido a la rabia, pero después de un tiempo recuperó aquel rojo escarlata en sus enfurecidos ojos -. ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque tengo que hacer semejante estupidez!

-No veo que tenga nada de malo, de hecho es bastante sencillo -frunció el ceño levemente -, además... Yo no protesté cuando usted decidió después de que hubiera perdido nuestra última apuesta...

-Y aun pese a los gritos no parecías nada infeliz con el trato "especial" que recibiste aquella noche, ¿oh si? -sonrió de manera altanera y burlona al interrumpirlo, logrando que su mano derecha se sonrojara con fuerza al haberle recordarlo de lo sucedido aquellas horas a solas.

-¿Enserio tiene que sacármelo en cara cada vez...? -gruñó King Dice completamente ruborizado, independiente de eso no tardó en recuperar su compostura tras aclarar su garganta -. De todas formas, un trato es un trato... Incluso usted puede entender eso... ¿O es que necesito mostrarle el acuerdo por escrito?

-¡Arg!¡Está bien! -rugió el diablo ya harto a la vez que dejaba de lado su largo tridente para acomodarse en la silla de su oficina -. Pero si una palabra sale de aquí...

-No lo hará, jefe -prometió su empleado con calma pero a la vez expectante -. Tiene mi palabra.

Dicho estas palabras el diablo solo gruñó nuevamente en derrota, maldiciendo desde lo más profundo de su ser el día que había aceptado el comenzar a firmar un maldito pergamino luego de declarar cada apuesta. De haberlo evitado hubiera sido capaz de salirse con la suya como en ocasiones pasadas, pero estaba claro que King Dice ya no se fiaba de su palabra ni mucho menos de no dejar algo para comprobar dicho acuerdo.

Bueno, después de tantos años de servicio no era sorpresa que conociera algunos de sus trucos y trampas...

Tras breves momentos el diablo cerró los ojos a la vez que su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar, obedeciendo a la petición de su mano derecha por ganar la apuesta. Aun tras el considerable cambio de tamaño, no se detuvo a abrir los ojos hasta que su transformación se hubiera completado justo frente a los ojos del cabeza de dado.

-¿Satisfecho...? -preguntó irritado el ahora felino negro que permanecía sentado en la mitad de la silla mientras le dedicaba una furibunda mirada con sus ojos rojos y amarillos.

Dice hizo un gran esfuerzo por no echar a reír o soltar siquiera una risita frente a su jefe, logrando disfrazar parte de ella y su sonrisa al colocar su puño frente su boca para toser levemente. La verdad es que todo aquello se le hacía muy cómico, más aún al considerar que su apariencia no difería mucho de cómo el diablo solía verse, claro, no tomando en cuenta su reducido tamaño, hocico que terminaba en un largo grupo de bigotes oscuros u alargadas orejas que contrastaban aún más junto a uno de sus cuernos rotos.

-Bastante de hecho -sonrió al acercarse -. Me alegra que por una vez hayas cumplido con nuestro acuerdo según mi petición... Y debo de decir que se ve muy bien en esa forma.

-¿¡Quieres callarte...!? -pero el diablo calló de golpe al sentir como una mano ajena se había acercado a tocar parte del pelaje de su pecho. Desconcertado y sorprendido miró hacia King Dice quien solo continuó rascando su pelaje con una sonrisa divertida.

¿¡Dice le estaba acariciando como si solo fuera una estúpida y simple mascota!?

-¿¡Dice que mier...!?

-Solo estoy probando algo -sonrió más mientras comenzaba a acariciar con ambas manos por debajo del hocico del gato negro al igual que su lomo tan pronto se hubiera acercado hacia él nuevamente.

-¡Quita tus manos de en-!

-La apuesta -le interrumpió Dice de manera cantarina mientras continuaba con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro, por una vez no tomándole tanto peso a las palabras de su jefe.

Poco a poco y aun tras rehusarse con todas sus fuerzas el demonio fue cayendo bajo las caricias y mimos que su segundo al mando le daba. Ya no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos esconder lo placentero que era todo esto, sin llegar a darse cuenta cuando un suave ronroneo comenzó a escapar desde su garganta. El manager del casino se detuvo de golpe y le miró sorprendido al principio.

-Vaya vaya... -sonrió pícaramente King Dice con un tono de burla al cabo de un tiempo, logrando estremecer de golpe al demonio -. No sabía qué podía ronronear...

-Si no cierras tu maldita boca te voy a... -pero el diablo calló nuevamente después de que Dice le hubiera levantado de su asiento, a la vez siendo cuidadoso con el agarre que tenía detrás de sus patas delanteras mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía suspendido en el aire.

-¿Le parece si vamos por una lata de comida para gatos, entonces? -sonrió de forma divertida pero Dice calló repentinamente cuando un par de zarpas arañaron su cara con furia. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener un grito de dolor a la vez que este entreabrió sus ojos hacia el furioso felino de fulminantes ojos rojos y orejas agachadas -. De acuerdo, esta vez si me la busqué... -formuló al cabo de un tiempo junto a un gemido adolorido-. Me disculpo por eso....

-No me digas... -gruñó al entornar sus ojos, agitando su larga cola -. Que sea un gato por ahora no significa que me trates como uno, maldito infeliz...

King Dice se limpió parte de la sangre de sus heridas con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su traje lila tras haber dejado al felino sobre el escritorio. Para sorpresa del felino su mano derecha no se veía molesto en absoluto.

-Como dije antes -rió un poco King Dice, aun un tanto adolorido -, mis disculpas, jefe. Creo que me deje llevar por la situación –dijo con calma. El diablo solo resopló irritado al entrecerrar sus ojos.

-Siéntate... -ordenó el gato al cabo de un tiempo, aun sonando ciertamente disgustado. King Dice solo lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Disculpe...?

-¡Qué te sientes! -bufó el diablo mientras su lomo se erizaba a momentos por la rabia a lo que su empleado obedeció, sentándose instantáneamente en el trono de oro y finos materiales que había a sus espaldas. Confundido al principio, Dice estaba por preguntar el porqué, pero antes de que eso ocurriera -para su sorpresa - el diablo saltó a sus piernas

-Umm... ¿S-señor...?

-Silencio... -gruñó mientras se acomodaba, evitando el contacto visual con su empleado en todo momento. De hecho por breves momentos King Dice hasta habría jurado ver un suave color rojizo sobre el pelaje donde deberían encontrarse las mejillas de su jefe.

El manager lo miró fijamente por un tiempo, sin escapar de su asombro y cierta perplejidad hasta que una pequeña sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro ante el inusual comportamiento de su jefe.

¿Aquella era su forma pedir disculpas por lo de hace poco, tal vez?

Si bien todo lo ocurrido resultó algo un tanto cómico para el manager procuró permanecer callado, no por temor a que algo le pasara -de momento-, sino por el hecho que sabía que para su jefe aun le era muy difícil demostrar muestras de afecto y ni hablar de los cumplidos honestos a los otros empleados o simples clientes. A decir verdad se sentía halagado y a la vez alegre de creer que al menos la cercanía que tenía con el demonio era mucho más fuerte que la que tenía con cualquiera.

_"No por nada soy su mano derecha..."_

Un suave suspirar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia su jefe quien, con los párpados pesados dio un largo bostezo antes de fijar su mirada ceñuda y molesta en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Le advertí que no pasara la noche en el bar... -suspiró King Dice al suponer el motivo de su cansancio. La mirada fulminante, pero por sobre todo cansada del diablo el hizo saber que había acertado.

-Ya cierra la boca si no quieres que tu cabeza pase otra noche en la mesa de apuestas... -gruñó mientras se acurrucaba en sus piernas y cerraba sus ojos lentamente para descansar un poco. Quería disfrutar de la comodidad de las piernas y caricias de su empleado... Claro, hasta que la hora de volver a la normalidad y -posiblemente- castigarlo llegara...

**Author's Note:**

> *No me importa lo que me digan, para mi Devil siempre será y es un gato gigante, ya saben cómo los gruñones que nunca quieren nada con nadie y hacen lo que les da la gana XD


End file.
